dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Ezio Auditore da Firenze 'is the main character of the ''Assassins Creed games. Ezio is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition and is part of the Triumph Division. '''Appearance Ezio is a male adult with a dark-brown hair and facial hair, and had dark eyes. He is currently wearing his white Roman Robes over a white long-sleeve shirt, black pants, gray iron boots and gauntlets. Personality Ezio was raised as a young Florentine nobleman, living during the 15th and 16th century. He was brought up without knowing of the Assassins' existence, or of his heritage. A seducer of women and a playful man, Ezio possessed acrobatic skills far beyond those of his peers, barring his brother. He also came from an affluent background and had many friends, until the deaths of his father and brothers drove him out of Florence. Forced to protect his mother and sister, Ezio became an Assassin, exacting revenge on the conspirators who had betrayed his family and plotted to seize both Florence and Venice. Initially, Ezio allowed his emotions to get the best of him, going so far as to disrespect the corpse of Vieri de' Pazzi just after his death. However, Ezio did manage to gain control of his anger and, by the time he had become a Master Assassin, could control it almost completely. That said, Ezio was still prone to losing control of his emotions at the right trigger; in 1506, he beat up Duccio de Luca in a fist-fight, after the latter had insulted Ezio's sister, Claudia, for her position as the Madame of the Rosa in Fiore. Abilities Ezio was both a highly skilled Assassin and an adept Mentor. He learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, freerunning and long-range combat. He was also able to use a variety of weapons and gadgets, including two Hidden Blades, a sword, throwing knives, smoke bombs, short blade and many more. Born with the ability to use Eagle Vision, Ezio could instinctively differentiate friend from foe and be warned about any oncoming danger or attacks, allowing him to dodge it upon realization. After talking to his captive father, he later inherited his father's Assassin robes, which he would upgrade with various armor and dyes throughout his life. Trivia * Ezio is the first Assassins Creed character to appear in a Heroes Coalition fics. * The names "Ezio" and "Altaïr" have similar meanings and origins. "Altaïr" means "the flying one", while "Ezio" means "eagle". "Altaïr" also comes from the name of the brightest star in the constellation Aquila, which also translates to "eagle". * According to Italian naming customs Ezio is a nome, a personal name, and Auditore is a cognome, a surname. Auditore means "a hearer, or listener" and is a surname derived from a professional title that usually belonged to judges. Da Firenze simply means "of/from Florence", identifying the place of his birth. * According to the game manual, Ezio is 6' 0" (1.83 m) tall and weighs 165 lbs (75 kg). Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Assassins Category:Unknown Status